


A Little Time To Relax

by flickawhip



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna finally convinces Beverly to relax...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Time To Relax

The holodeck doors are locked, the two women locked inside are relaxed, for now. Deanna is smiling as she strokes Beverly's hair, content enough that Beverly is, at least, relaxing. Time had not exactly been kind to either of them, although Deanna was, thankfully, able to take comfort from the company of her friends. Beverly sighs, allows Deanna to stroke her hair out of her eyes and tries to hide how she feels. Confusion. Days spent on the holodeck with Deanna were pleasant, but she found that most of the time she started to question what she was to Deanna, friend? colleague? something more? Deanna may be an empath but she is very hard to read. Deanna, no doubt picking up on her confusion, smiles as she speaks. 

"Just relax... try not to think so much..."

Deanna can tell Beverly is overthinking everything and, much as she herself isn't sure why she feels so protective of Beverly, she knows that she will do whatever it takes to help her relax and stop thinking it through, they can work it out later, when Beverly isn't so stressed.


End file.
